Inside Out (Super Looney Tunes Ultra Power Sesame Mayhem Style): Sweet Heart Mouse's First Date?
Transcripts *Morton Koopa Jr.: Is Sweet Heart Mouse here? *Squidward Tentacles: Red alert! *(Alarm Blaring) *Alarm: Boy. Boy. Boy. Boy. Boy. *Charles Reynolds: There's a boy in my house. *Jo Reynolds: I knew she was going skating, but I thought it was with her friends. *Charles Reynolds: Why is there a boy in my house? *Jo Reynolds: This isn't a date, is it? I'll ask Sweet Heart Mouse. *The Queen of Hearts: I don't like this. *Yin: This can't be a date! She's only 12! *Linda Belcher: Let's probe, but layer it with cool words the kids say, so it's not obvious. *Jo Reynolds: So, what's the dealio with Morton Koopa Jr.? O-M-G, he is awesome-sauce fo sheezy. I'm not playin'. *Pippi Longstocking: Did she just say "fo sheezy"? *Serena/Sailor Moon: I don't understand. What's happening? *Carrie: Ugh, this is just embarrassing. I can't. I can't. *Jo Reynolds: Holla! *Morton Koopa Jr.: (Sniffles) *Squidward Tentacles: I know what you're doing here, Morton Koopa Jr.. You don't think that I know what you know, but I know, you little punk! *Yakko Warner: He's not good enough for Sweet Heart Mouse. No one is! *Daffy Duck: Go back to jail! *Squidward Tentacles: What are you looking for, Morton Koopa Jr.? Something to steal? *Daffy Duck: Like you daughter. *Yakko Warner: Should we say something? *Squidward Tentacles: No, no, no. He'll be expecting that. Give him the silent treatment. He's about tp crack, I can feel it. *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *Morton Koopa Jr.'s Emotions: Whoa, dude! Awesome! *Yakko Warner: Sir, no response. *Squidward Tentacles: Two can play at your mind games, Morton Koopa Jr.. Intimidate! *(Inhales Sharply) *Wally/Wolliriki: Dude, what's he looking at? *Gene Belcher: Probably your dumb hat. (CHUCKLES) *Wally/Wolliriki: Whoa! *(Grunts) *(Crashing) *Morton Koopa Jr.: (Chuckles) *Yakko Warner: Sir, intimidation is failing *Squidward Tentacles: (Scoffs) Increse the pressure. Engage. *Charles Reynolds: So, Morton Koopa Jr., what do you like to do for fun? *Morton Koopa Jr.: I don't know. Stuff. *Yakko Warner: Sir, that sounds like backtalk. *Squidward Tentacles: (Groans) That's it! He's outta here! Give him the boot. *Yakko Warner: Yes, sir. Launching boot. *(Alarm Blaring) *Squidward Tentacles: On my mark. In five, four, three... *Morton Koopa Jr.: Oh... I play in a band. That's fun. *Squidward Tentacles: Wait. We were in a band. *(Rock Music Playing) *Charles Reynolds: I was in a band, lead guitar. *Morton Koopa Jr.: Cool. I rock the bass. *Charles Reynolds & Morton Koopa Jr.: Whe played a lot of AC/DC. *(Gasps) *Morton Koopa Jr.: What? *Sweet Heart Mouse: Jo Reynolds, ew, it's not a date. We're going skating with a group of friends. *Jo Reynolds: Oh, fun. That'll be off the hook. L-O-L. *Kuromametchi: Stop talking like that! *Beastly: Wait. Where's Morton Koopa Jr.? *Sweet Heart Mouse: Did you leave Morton Koopa Jr. with Charles Reynolds? Jo Reynolds! This is so embarrassing. *Jo Reynolds: Sweet Heart Mouse, your Charles Reynolds would never do any... *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *Charles Reynolds & Morton Koopa Jr.: Yeah! *Charles Reynolds: Awesome! *(Crashing) *Sweet Heart Mouse: Bye, Jo Reynolds. Bye, Charles Reynolds. *Charles Reynolds: Have fun. *Jo Reynolds: Peace out, my homies. *Charles Reynolds: You know, Morton Koopa Jr.'s a good kid. *Jo Reynolds: You're not so bad yourself. *Yakko Warner: Sir, the wife has initiated contact. What do we do? *Squidward Tentacles: This is our chance. Give her the look. *Share Bear: (Scoffs) He's making that stupid face again. *The Queen of Hearts: Ugh, Should we smack him? *Rosa/Rosariki: Come on. He's adorable. *Daffy Duck: There's the signal. *(Keyboards Clacking) *Yakko Warner: We are go. Repeat, we are go. *Squidward Tentacles: Contact in five, four, three, two... *(Cheering) *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *(Pop Music Playing) *Linda Belcher: I'm good. You guys good? *Rosa/Rosariki & Yin: Yeah. I'm good. *Share Bear: Yeah, I'm good here. Good. *(Music Stops Playing) *Jo Reynolds: Okay, that's enough. *Charles Reynolds: Ah, yeah. Um... I'll go fix the table. Category:Super Looney Tunes Ultra Power Sesame Mayhem Category:Riley's First Date? Spoof Category:Transcripts